


Missing Pieces

by killerqueen89



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueen89/pseuds/killerqueen89
Summary: Basically a prequel to Reunited.Just me rambling instead of going to the point (Reunited was the point).I suck at summaries, I'm sorry.





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Shuri is 23, to clarify. And I was doing research the other day and Bucky physically is 30.  
> So, this relationship easily can be canon. And not because I'm a Winterprincess shipper, but I really think that they are going in that direction.

When Shuri woke up, she wasn’t in her lab. At first, she thought she was dreaming, as if she were in the Pangea. It felt strange, the air felt more dense and although the sun shone bright it didn’t heat on the skin.

It was when she looked up at the sky that she realized… they had lost, that sky was too orange, and while the place reminded her of Wakanda, it was easy to see that it wasn’t the Earth.

Thanos snapped his fingers and got rid of half the universe, she couldn’t help but feel the failure on her shoulders. She couldn’t remove the stone out of Vision in time, and that caused the loss of half of the universe. She had failed.

She looked around the place, she saw some people but no one she knew. Thought maybe she was in heaven, but she dismissed it, she couldn’t imagine her own heaven without her loved ones, without her family, her friends and even her broken white boy. Suddenly she saw how, out of nowhere, a few figures began to appear and from a distance she recognized the uniform of the Doras, she quickly approached to see who it was.

Nareema was as confused as her when she awoke, until she reckong the princess.

-I’m sorry- Shuri said lowering her head in shame, while rubbing her hands in her lap.  
-Princess, It needs more than one soldier to win a war and definitely to lose it too. I made the oath to protect my nation and its people until death,- the woman turned her head a little, checking the place,- and this doesn’t seem neither heaven nor hell. So I’m still on duty, I’ll follow your orders princess Shuri.

-I don’t know what to do Nareema, this place… I think we are inside the soul stone.- Shuri let out, deciding that it wasn’t the time for self pity. Seeing a familiar face, although it hurt, was also comforting.

-The soul stone?-

-Yes. The soul stone is orange and its think that it has its own world inside.- Shuri gestured around her.- Whatever, I have the theory that, if Thanos snapped his fingers the soul stone had absorbed all the lives lost.- Nareema looked at her with poker face.- Look at the sky,- she said, pointing in its direction,- it’s orange. Did you ever see a sky like that? It’s too orange, it’s not real.- When the Dora looked at her again, still didn’t seem very convinced.- Listen, you said it yourself, this doesn’t seem like heaven or hell. I know it isn’t my heaven because you wouldn’t be in it, no offense. It would be my family, Okoye, Ingcuka.- The moment she saw the smirk on Nareema’s face, she regretted saying it.

-Then we have to find our people.- Answered the Dora looking around, saving the princess the embarrassment, and then turned her gaze in her direction with a frown.- How did you find me, your highness?-

-You just showed up in here, like the rest of this people. I only spotted you for the clothes.-

While they talked, other people were appearing out of nowhere. When they looked again they could see groups of people getting together.

The common factor all over the place was the confusion. They found some Doras and several men, women and children of Wakanda, that upon seeing the princess, immediately followed her. And although the guilt grew with each person she recognized, the princess didn’t let herself got down. It wasn’t the moment.

A couple of hours passed, they could feel it, but the view was still the same orange. Shuri was starting to hate it.

-Look princess, over there.- said one of the children who used to play with Bucky on the village.- King T'Challa, and he’s with Spiderman.

As soon as Shuri acknowledge the Black Panther suit, about 50 meters from where they were, she ran in his direction. The Doras who were there ran to her on instinct. But when Shuri melted into her brother’s arms they all stopped a few steps away from them.

-Sister.- The Panther said in his always soft but confident voice, as he put one of his hands on her head and let out a sigh.- I’m glad I found you.-

-Brother, - Shuri said as she let go of the hug to see him in the eyes.- I’m happy to see you too.-

T'Challa soon introduced Spiderman who was without his mask, he was just a child, and although he seemed to have a positive nature Shuri felt sad to see him there, it reminded herself at his age. They were with Wanda and other people.

The more appear the more each group closed up. Everyone was preparing for the night, if it arrived.

They managed to build a pseudo camp, not much, just a few tents and a fire.

And the night came, or so they wanted to believe. It was weird, the sky turned dark, enough to rest, but it wasn't a blue illuminated night like humans were used to. It was dark blue too, but the reflection given by the only star or moon, if it could be said, was an orange color, a constant reminder of how far away they were from home.

Since the warriors didn’t trust the other camps that were installed in different parts of the place, they decided to take turns to watch.

A Dora and a Jabari were watching when Shuri gave, what could be the hundredth turn in her simulated bed, and decided to got up, she wouldn’t be able to sleep, anyway. When she left her tent she saw the spider kid sitting near the fire.

-Spiderboy you couldn’t sleep either?- Shuri said approaching. Peter wasn’t startled to hear her and she assumed he had sensed her coming with his arachnid sense.

-I didn’t try to be honest, your highness.

-My name is Shuri.- Peter looked up and smiled.- What were you thinking?

-In my Aunt May and my friends. I’m Peter by the way.- He said while she sat beside him.- I still haven’t met anyone I know, and I don’t know if I want to.

-I get it, I’m happy to be with my brother. But I wish he was in Wakanda with our mother and Nakia, you know, where he belong.- Shuri said, the frustration clear in her voice.- What’s your aunt like?-

She knew a little, Tony Stark had talk about him when they worked together in the Avenger compound, in fact she had helped making the suit that Peter was wearing. While Stark technology was behind their, working with him has been interesting and fun. And Pepper was such a inspiring woman to be around.

\- Aunt May is the most important person in my life. She’s my only family alive.- Peter was touched, it showed, but he wasn’t crying.- I really hope she isn’t here.-

-What about your friends?-

-I only have two.- she could see how a smile appeared on his face.- Ned, he’s my best friend, I known him since forever, he knows about Spiderman, he’s my man in the chair.- He said with a laugh.- And Michelle, she’s my friend, or so I think, she let me tell her MJ and that’s what her friends call her, so…- Peter’s eyes lit up when he named her and the princess wondered if that’s how she looked when she talked about Bucky.- She is… She’s amazing, the coolest person I know, she doesn’t hold back, she’ll snap at you if you deserved it and, even if she doesn’t want to admit it, she cares. She cares so much.- Peter looked at the sky a few minutes before continuing. - I know it sounds selfish, but If I would pik someone to be here with me, it’ll be her.

-It’s not selfish Peter, it’s human.- Peter turned his head to see her, but she had her eyes fixed on the “moon”.- We all need the support of someone in moments like this… But it seem like you have a crush in your friend MJ.

Peter blushed instantly and shook his head furiously. Shuri laughed a little.

-No, it’s not like that… that is, I mean, she’s great … and beautiful, and her hair is soft and wild, just like her.- And there was again, that look. But then he added.- But we’re just friends. She never… she never would look at me like that.

-Why not? You’re Spider-Man, Peter.

-She doesn’t know… she only knows loser Peter.

Shuri let out a small chuckle.

-I think loser Peter is great.- she said with a smile.- But I understand you… better than you think.

-Who do you mean? -

-She means the White Wolf.- A third voice came and both, Shuri and Peter, that was so into the conversation that didn’t feel the silent cat approaching, jumped in their sits. T'Challa let out a soft laugh so to not wake those who rested.- She’s in love with him, but she thinks he doesn’t feels the same.- T'Challa said, like a good big brother, making fun of his sister.

-Shut up, brother! That’s not true.- Shuri nudged his calves before he sat beside her.- Buck and I are friends.

-You mean Buck as Bucky... as The Winter Soldier Bucky?- Peter asked in astonishment.- Bucky, Cap’s best friend Bucky? Man, that guy is scary.-

-He’s not scary,- Shuri looked at her hands in an attempt to hide her eyes from the men at her sides.- He’s sweet and funny and… and he was finally fine before all this. He deserved better. He deserved more than another war.

-Oh my god! You’re in love with the Winter Soldier.- Peter laugh like he couldn’t believe it.

-Agg teenagers.- Shuri denied slowly with her head, resigned.- I’m not in love. Beside, we’re just friends. We’re in the same boat, remember? He would never look at me like that.

-I never thought I’d say this to you of all people but, you’re an idiot sister.- T'Challa said getting up.- That man loves you, you saved his life for Bast sake.- He let out exasperate.- He’s just afraid of what people may say and I was too, but I think that you’re a grown as woman and you're a genius, so I suppose you know what you're doing. I just want you to be happy.- The King smiled at her and Shuri remembered why she loved her brother so much. He always had trusted in her and supported her even when people said that she was too young or she wasn’t ready. They admired and respected each other and thats why their relationship was so genuine.

-You really think so?-

\- Ask Rogers, he says that the only thing he talks about is you. And when you went to the compound… Shuri, the man was sad, like really sad. He was like a lost soul.- The princess could feel the blood rising to her cheeks. And she gave thanks to the darkness for hiding it.

-It doesn’t matter. That was different.- She shook his head.- And even if its true, I hope he isn’t here. I want him on Earth.

The King sighted with no will to keep arguing. And made his way back to his tent, reminding them that it was late and they have to rest.

But Peter didn’t move from his spot.

-It sounds like you two are very close.-

-You know? When you get into someones mind to save his life… That’s as close as its get.- Shuri paused a moment.- And despite all the things, the horrible things that they made him do… his soul is so pure, he has such a good heart. The only thing he wanted was a simple life.- A lonely tear fell and she quickly wiped it.- And I wanted that for him too, a peaceful and happy life in Wakanda. But I failed him, I should had told my brother to let him out of this. I shouldn’t have made his arm for the battle… I…

-Princess,- Peter interrupted her.- I think Bucky would had fought anyways. To protect his new home, his people.- He looked at her with sympathy, it was clear that he means her. But he felt like the princess needed to hear him say it, so he cleared his throat and added,- Bucky would had fought to protect you, Shuri.

-Thanks, Peter.


End file.
